1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technique to control progress of a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various video games including a video game called an RPG (role-playing game: a game in which a player plays a role of a character in a world of the game, and accomplishes a predetermined object while enjoying a process that the character grows through various experiences) and a simulation game have been provided.
Most of video game processing apparatuses for carrying out such a video game realize a battle between a player character operated in response to an operation of a player and a character controlled in accordance with a control program by means of the video game processing apparatus without operations of the player (hereinafter, referred to as an “enemy character”).
Some of systems (battle systems) that realize a battle between a player character and an enemy character adopt a specification (spec) in which the enemy character appears in accordance with movement or a position of the player character (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-233098, which is referred to as “Patent Literature 1”).
Such a battle system may adopt a realization method in which, in a case where a player character encounters an enemy character when the player character moves on a movement field (that is, a field on which the player character moves), the player character and the enemy character shift to a battle field (that is, a field on which the player character carries out a battle against the enemy character) to start a battle. Further, it is often thought that a status at the start of a battle is differentiated in accordance with a positional relationship of the respective characters on the movement field or the like. However, it is desired a system capable of preparing variations in states at the start of a battle in accordance with the content of an operation of a player on the movement field.